A kindred of Arthur
by BillieLiv
Summary: The story of Lancelot’s son, and his mother, who find there place at Arthur’s court.
1. Default Chapter

_**I made the story this evening when I was bored so I didn't send it to my Beta but if people like the story I will send the other chapters to my Beta before posting them.**_

_**A kindred of Arthur; Meet Parsifal. **_

In a small stone house, a forgotten house, in the middle of forest. None know that it was there, and none would ever believe that the lady Herzeleide, two maids and a male servant lived in that house. Lady Herzeleide disappeared, twelve years ago. Meanwhile it had been three years since the death of Arthur's knights, she nor her servants know of there death. But who could they blame, not even Arthur, her cousin knew she was still alive....

It was evening, and lady Herzeleide has just finished reading the tall of Troy to her son.

"Tell me again mother!" Parsifal said jumping up, he pretended to hold up a sword.

"Once every night is enough." She smiled. "Com and tell me who you liked more, Hector our Achilles?"

"Hector! It is a real shame that Achilles won!" Parsifal said with a thoughtful look. "And what fool would fight over a plane woman?"

"Many men." Herzeleide laughed at her sons ignorance. He had never seen other woman than her and her servants.

"Then they are real fools! They should really need to set out there priorities, I think life is more important than a woman." Parsifal said sitting down next to his mother.

"I agree dear boy." Herzeleide said kissing her sons brow.

"Mother will you tell me more tales?" Parsifal asked hopeful. He loved his mothers story's.

"Go to bed, I will tell you more story's tomorrow." Herzeleide pushed her son up. She loved the boy more than anything, she left her home just to prevent him from becoming a knight. To prevent him from dyeing young....

"Alright mother, sleep well." Parsifal mumbled.

"Sweet dreams dear son." Herzeleide called after him, as she sat by the fireplace, she thought about how much the boy looked like his father. The same curly brown hair, the brown eyes, and the charming grin. They could have been brothers.....

_**The next morning, Parsifal was out to hunt. He didn't really hunt he played scout and sometimes brought home a rabbit our a boar. Today he was particularly deep in the forest, his mother didn't allow him to go that far, but she wasn't here. **_

"Got you!" Parsifal said spearing down a rabbit. His mother didn't know he had spears, she would probably forbid it, so he kept them out of sight. Suddenly he heard strange noises, they sounded like real heavy footsteps, but unlike any he has ever heard. Much louder than his footsteps..... He decided to clime in a tree and observe these strange things with the load footfall.

"We know Bors its as big as a baby's arm holding an apple." Someone said not so far away from Parsifal. The footfall became louder.

"You have been telling us for the last twenty-three years!" The voices became louder with the instant.

"Twenty-three years it seems only yesterday I had my first woman." A deep, gruff voice said.

"_Who are these people?"_ Parsifal thought. _"And what dos he mean, had his first woman?" _

The men came into view. Four men on horses. Parsifal had never seen a horse before and looked at them with interest.

"_What are those creatures they sit on? They kind of look like overgrown dogs..... they move so elegant, with such pride. And the men who sit on them, they look like the men my mother tells me story's of. The men grater than others." _

Parsifal shifted his weight a little, so he could see the men a little better, he forgot his past experiences and made a sound, the branch beneath him gave a load crack.

"_Idiot that I am, a beginners mistake."_ Parsifal thought kicking himself mentally.

"Who is up there?!" A man in shiny armour yelled. He wear a different armour than they others.

"Com down from there." A man said, he was fat and bald.

"_I can outrun them, and I can loose them in these woods."_ Parsifal thought.

"The last warning." A man with long blond hair said, he held up a bow and placed an arrow in it.

"_I have a choice die our live. I think my mother would not appreciate if I died."_ Parsifal thought.

He jumped out of the tree and landed on his feet right in front of the men.

"Who are you people?" He asked rather bluntly.

"I am Arthur Castus boy, and who are you?" Arthur asked the boy with an amused look.

"I'm Parsifal, Arthur. What brings you here?" Parsifal said calmly. How could he know he was talking to a king?

The knights except from Arthur chuckled it wasn't everyday that the mighty king Arthur was spoken to by a commoner with the name Arthur.

Arthur looked at the boy with surprise and confusion.

"Why do you laugh at me?" Parsifal asked frowning.

"_What did I do wrong?" Parsifal thought. _

"No reason boy, come with us and tell us where you are from." Arthur said kindly to the boy. He couldn't be older than twelve.

"I'm sorry I cant do that, my mother is waiting for me!" He says and runs of.

"Come back here boy!" Arthur called after him.

"_Mother always told me never go home with strangers and never bring them home with you! And I will not do such a thing! My mother would murder me!" _Parsifal thought running as fast as his feet could carry him. In the distance he heard the creatures where the men road, they where fallowing him! He hurried even more....

After a long run he arrived at his house, the men arrived right after him and looked at him with surprise. They jumped of of there creatures and got around Parsifal.

The big bald man managed to get behind Parsifal and grab his shoulders.

"Let go of me!" Parsifal said trying to wiggle out of the man's grasp.

"_What is this nonsense?!" _He thought.

"Calm down boy we mean you no harm, Bors let go of him." A man younger than the others said.

"Like I believe such a foolish thing." Parsifal said stomping on Bors his foot with full force.

The big man yelled out in pain and let go of the boy to instinctively grab his foot.

"Stupid boy." He scolded grabbing his foot. "Arthur watch out with him, he's very strong for being a kid!"

A triumphant smirk formed on Parsifal's face.

"We can see that Bors." The blond man chuckled.

"Say, doesn't he remind you of someone?" The younger man said thoughtfully looking at the boy. He tilted his head to the side.

"Aye, he looks a bit like Lancelot in away doesn't he?" Bors said still holding on to his sore foot. "The same cocky personality!"

"A bit, they could be twins." Arthur said walking up to the boy. He was the spitting image of his lost friend.

"_Who is this Lancelot they speak off? I have never heard of him, how can I possibly look like him?" _Parsifal thought looking at the strange men.

"What are you doing?! Leave my son alone!" Parsifal saw his mother com into view.

"Mother stay back they are dangerous!" Parsifal shouted to his mother.

"Herzeleide? Is that you?" Arthur asked looking at Herzeleide. The other men looked with surprise at Herzeleide.

"_How do they know my mother? She never told me about a man named Arthur." _Parsifal thought he was getting more confused by the moment.

_**T.B.C**_

_**Hope you liked it, again I made the story this evening when I was bored so I didn't send it to my Beta but if people like the story I will send the other chapters to my Beta before posting them. **_

_**-xxx-**_

_**BillieLiv**_

_**Read and Review will you? I don't mind flames, I'm so over that! **_


	2. Herzeleide, The great Duxin

**_A kindred of Arthur; Herzeleide, The great Duxin. _**

"Arthur? What are you doing here?" Herzeleide said nervously walking towards her son.

"I could ask you the same question." Arthur said; he was confused as where his knights. They had thought that Herzeleide was, dead.

"I live here." Herzeleide answered shortly. She placed a hand on her sons shoulder.

"And he is you're son?" Arthur asked pointing at Parsifal.

"Aye." Herzeleide said not hiding how proud she was.

"_Who are these men? How dos mother know them?" Parsifal thought confused. _

"And Lancelot's as well?" Arthur asked. He just know that this boy, his cousins son; was Lancelot's son, they look so much alike it can not be a coincidence.

"I can not deny that." Herzeleide admitted.

The knights looked at the boy with astonishment. He looked so much like Lancelot it was almost frightening.

"_So this Lancelot is my father? Than why doesn't mother speak of him? Was he honourless? Was he a bad man?" Parsifal thought frowning. _

"Did he know?" Arthur asked looking at the boy. This wasn't just Lancelot's son; this was his closes living male family member, the heir to his throne.

"No, he didn't know." Herzeleide said looking to the ground.

"Why may I ask?" Arthur mumbled.

"Lancelot loves every woman; I didn't want to cage him." Herzeleide said softly.

"I think he would have wanted to know he had a son." Arthur said.

"What do you mean would have?" A strange feeling filled Herzeleides body.

"He died three years ago." Arthur said; it looked like he was reliving that day.

Herzeleide closed her eyes. She knew he was dead, she had felt it; but she hadn't wanted to believe it.

Arthur didn't pursue the matter, Herzeleide didn't need more grief.

"_So he is dead, pity I would have wanted to meet him." Parsifal thought, he felt sad. _

"Why did you go Herzeleide?" Arthur asked; the question had been in his head since he saw her.

"I didn't want you to turn my son into a knight. I didn't want my son to suffer the same fait my brothers suffered." Herzeleide said.

"You're brothers died honourable deaths." Arthur said thinking off his six cousins.

"They died for nothing." Herzeleide said softly.

"They died for the good cause." Arthur said, he didn't get made, he understood his cousin's grief.

"My point is, I lost six brothers and one father for that cause and I will not loos my son for that same cause." Herzeleide said placing a hand on her sons shoulder.

"This boy could be the greatest knight who ever lived." Arthur said.

"I don't care." Herzeleide said coolly.

"Herzeleide listen," Arthur said. "You're people need you and Parsifal."

"What do you mean?" Herzeleide asked confused.

"In the twelve years you have been here much has changed. Saxons are coming closer and closer to you're borders. The people need there Duxin, Herzeleide, they need you." Arthur said. The knights nodded in agreement.

"I never took the title. And the people have you Arthur." Herzeleide said seriously.

"The title is you're birthright, and the people don't want me, they want you." Arthur said pressing the matter. He knew the Saxons would cross the borders in less than a week.

"What can I do about it Arthur?" Herzeleide replied. "The time of Boudicca queen of the Iceni has long passed, the Christian kings will never listen to me."

"Mother," Parsifal said breaking free from his mother's hold. "You most go!"

"Why most I go Parsifal?" Herzeleide asked her son frowning.

"You told me so much of the great deeds of my grandfather and uncles, there sacrifices, if you don't go all there efforts will be for nothing." Parsifal said.

Herzeleide didn't understand how Parsifal, her little fool could say such meaningful things.

"Do you really want me to go? Do you really want us to go?" She asked her son; tears where forming in her eyes.

"Yes mother, for our family, for our people." Parsifal said pleadingly.

Herzeleide first looked at Arthur than her son and as last at the knights.

"Than we shall go." Herzeleide said firmly. She had made up her mind.

"That means you will accept you're title?" Arthur asked a smile was forming on his face.

"Aye, Arthur." Herzeleide said softly.

"We shall send messengers to every Dux, lord, knight and warrior." Arthur said. "It will be the greatest council in years."

"Yes, it will be." Herzeleide mumbled.

"Tomorrow I shall send one of your old friends to come get you." Arthur smiled.

"I will be ready." Herzeleide said.

"Knights lets go, we have much to do." Arthur said mounting his horse.

The knights gave Herzeleide and Parsifal a nod and mounted there horses. The road of and looked back a few times.

"And so it begins..." Herzeleide said staring after them.

........................................

_(Next morning.)_

It was morning, the lady Herzeleide was awaiting the arrivals of the men Arthur had send; they would bring her and Parsifal to the old fort.

She had put on her favourite white dress and had braided her long brown hair.

Parsifal was standing next to her; he was nervous, his foot kept tapping on the ground.

He as well was in his best clothes; a long black tunic and black breeches.

And than, they saw riders come into view; their leader was a tall man.

Herzeleide immediately realized who it was; the knight of her grandmother.

"Aiken!" She yelled.

The knight put his horse in gallop and jumped of his horse right in front of Herzeleide. He scooped her up and hugged her. After this he put her down, like she wasn't heavier than a goblet.

"My dear friend!" She gave him her brightest smile.

"Lady Herzeleide, it joys my heart to see you again." The knight smiled. The other men had all dismounted and looked at Herzeleide with great smiles on their face.

"_Who is this Aiken? He's so strange; he doesn't look old, and doesn't look young." _Parsifal thought looking at the tall man with wonder.

"Parsifal," Herzeleide said signalling her son to step forward. "Come and meet a friend of mine."

Parsifal did as he was told and stepped up so he was standing next to his mother.

"This is Aiken." Herzeleide smiled. "Aiken this is my son Parsifal."

"Pleasure to meet you boy, you're the spitting image of you're father." Aiken said looking at the boy.

Aiken was a tall blond man, he had Saxon blood running throw his vanes. But he was still a trusted and respected man.

"How do you know my mother?" Parsifal asked.

The man chuckled and looked at Herzeleide.

"He has Lancelot's manners as well." He laughed. The other knights where chuckling as well.

Herzeleide smiled and blushed.

"Well I'm your great-grandmothers first knight." Aiken smirked.

"The Saxon knight, of my great-grandmother Modron?" Parsifal questioned.

"Yes that one." The knight smiled. "Are you ready?" He asked Herzeleide.

"Yes, ready as I will ever be. But what will happen to my servants?" She asked.

"I will send someone to get them." Aiken answered.

"Than it is settled, we can leave." Herzeleide said placing a hand on her son's shoulder.

"I'm glad to hear that." Aiken said signalling one of his men to bring forward a white stallion. "I thought I remember you preferred white horses?"

"You remember correctly." She smiled guiding her son towards the horse. "Parsifal has never road a horse before."

"I shall let him ride on my horse." Aiken smiled.

"It will be an honour." Parsifal said while looking at the horse with wide-eyes.

"Than Parsifal, come here!" Aiken said.

Parsifal ran to the tall man. He looked shocked when Aiken lifted him up and put him on the horse.

"_This man is as strong as an ox!" _He thought surprised.

_T.B.C _

_I know lame part but it gets better! The next chap will feature a few new interesting characters! _

_Xxx Billie_


	3. the council

_**A kindred of Arthur;**_

It was with mixed feelings that the great warlord, Llewellyn; a frightening man. Walked to the great fort of the last Dux. He didn't want to come but his hunger for the fight had made him and his men come to this fort.

One of the other reasons he didn't want to come. Was that Herzeleide had the strange habit of making his champion turn all weak. He didn't really remember how Herzeleide looked, he only remembered the great impact she had made on his men. It was disappointing to him that her smile was enough to make his best warrior melt. He never saw what was so interesting about a woman; he did take a slave with him to his tent on cold winter nights, and did with them what he thought other men did with them. But it didn't give him a lot of pleasure, he preferred the battlefield.

Llewellyn was walking next to his champion, the gigantic man who didn't speak. And since he couldn't speak, he couldn't tell Llewellyn his name. He had called him Turi, what means bear; because he kind of looked like the great animal he was named after.

Turi nudged his captain in the ribs and motioned to a group of Christians who where walking in front of them.

"Yes I know; worshipers of the carpenter's son. Let's hope that they don't annoy us." Llewellyn said in his gruff voice. He really didn't like Christians; the new religion of the east had always been something that annoyed him. Turi didn't like them either; when he was younger a group of Christians had cut out his tongue; because he was a pagan.

"Lord Llewellyn!" A voice that sounded vaguely familiar called.

Llewellyn turned around and saw the king of kings run towards them.

"Arthur Pendragon, I had expected you!" Llewellyn said. He liked Arthur; even though he was a Christian.

"I was expecting you as well Llewellyn! You can never pass on a good fight." Arthur smiled while greeting Turi; who just nodded at the king.

"Tell me is you're cousin still beautiful?" Llewellyn asked.

"Why yes, interested?" Arthur laughed.

Turi grinned and looked at his lord in amusement.

"Not really, its just she always makes my men go weak with her smile. I was hoping she had become ugly." Llewellyn said disappointed.

"You are still the strangest man I ever meet." Arthur laughed.

Turi nodded in agreement. He had always loved to see Herzeleide smile. She had the perfect smile.

"But something else I need to know; is this boy really Lancelot's son?" He asked Arthur.

"Yes, and he is his spitting image." Arthur said proudly.

"May anybody who is up there help us! I don't think I will survive another Lancelot." Llewellyn said.

Llewellyn and his men had finally reached the main hall of the fort.

There where two woman sitting at the end of the hall; one very old woman dressed in the white robe that the lady's of the lake wear; she most be Modron, the grandmother of Herzeleide. And the other one had to be Herzeleide; she had bright blue eyes, brown hair that reached her hips and a smile that lit up the room. Her beauty was so extreme that she seemed to exist in a world of her on.

When she saw Llewellyn and Arthur she offers them her perfect smile; she had a beautiful smile with perfect white teeth, even Llewellyn had to admit that.

And yet he was irritated with her; she had smiled at his champion as well. The last time she did that Turi hadn't eat, drank our fought for days! It was the first time that he realised not only young naïve maidens got infatuated.

"Arthur! I see you found Lord Llewellyn!" Herzeleide announced. "I'm very glad you cam dear Lord!"

"Lady," Llewellyn said coolly bowing his head. "Why isn't you're son here?"

"My son is eleven years old and knows nothing of ware." She answered loosing her warm smile.

The old woman who sat next to Herzeleide nodded.

"Llewellyn you shouldn't insult the lady!" A clear voice called.

Llewellyn knew who it was;

"Lucius," He mumbled. The irritating Roman! Llewellyn was the only one who called him that, probably because Lucius almost decapitated him once, by accident of course.

Everyone in the hall was quite. They all knew of Lucius his reputation; he was a dangerous horseman who many called "the mercenary" because of the many battles he fought. Arthur on the other hand smiled at the man, he know he was trustworthy.

"Dear Lord Lucius," Herzeleide said looking at the handsome face of the dark haired man. "Aren't you fare from home?"

"I come to offer you forty of my best riders." Lucius said walking up to the throne.

"Do you expect treasure as you're payment?" Herzeleide said suspicious; she had heard of his reputation.

"You insult me lady!" He said not loosing his smile. "I'm here as a captain of the Pendragon, and you're loyal servant!" He got on one knee and placed his right hand on his heart.

Herzeleide smiled slightly, she had always liked Lucius with his sophisticated Roman manners and big Celtic mouth.

She loved that he always looked straight in her eyes when he spoke with her.

"I did not mean to insult you. I appreciate you're aide." She looked at him with friendly eyes.

He nodded got up and took place amongst Arthur's knights.

The doors closed everyone who needed to be here was here, the meeting could begin.

_T.B.C_

_In the next chap you will see more of Arthur and his knights. I SWEAR!_

_Xxx _

_Billie_


End file.
